1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements for the assembling of a measurement or production set-up.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to assemble measurement or production set-ups manually from a plurality of components. For this purpose, the respective technical data of the components are typically obtained by technical data sheets. Before the assembly of the components an operator has to study all technical data sheets and select feasible components in order to assemble the set-up according to predetermined specifications.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to propose a method, a computer program product and an augmented reality system that permit an efficient assembly of a measurement or production setup.